Just Like you
by Schizophrenic-Brat
Summary: My first yaoi with lemons Tobi is possesed by Madara, but what happens when Zetsu is in the same room when Madara takes over? ZetsuXTobi MadaraXZetsu


**Yeah, another odd thing... I love the ZetsuXTobi pairing, and I cant find very many, so yeah. And this is a request by my friend at school. AND MY FIRST YAOI!!!! I SO HAPPY! There will be more "details" next chapter, if I get enough reviews! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tobi sat on his bed, twiddling his fingers as he stared at his lover Zetsu from the corner of his eye. Zetsu was laying on the bed and finally met Tobi's gaze, and then the white side smiled.

"Hey, umm, Zetsu-San?" Tobi rolled over onto his side to face Zetsu and was thankful for his mask, because he was blushing.

"What Tobi?" The black side said with smirk, while turning his head toward Tobi.

"Uhh... is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi looked at Zetsu hopefully.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." The white sided said sweetly, "A very good boy." the black added.Tobi smiled behind his mask and laughed. He sighed after he laughed and looked down, letting his mind wonder about Zetsu. Zetsu peered over at Tobi, his eyes full of curiosity, "Whatcha thinking Tobi?" Tobi looked back at Zetsu and looked down.

"N-nothing Zetsu-Sama..." Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say _Sama?_" Tobi turned over onto his back and sighed again. Zetsu's black side grinned smuggly and the white side slapped his over half. 'Not now, well, not until we find out whats wrong with Tobi.' He thought to himself. The dark half growled somewhat then shrugged. Zetsu scooted over next to Tobi and layed his hand in the boy's hair. Tobi jumped at the sudden contact and laughed somewhat. He turned over to face Zetsu. Zetsu's white side asked, "Tobi, what is wrong?" Tobi remained silent. The black side got irritable,"Baka, what is wrong? Come on! We need to know." Tobi whimpered and remebered his Sempai calling him that. Zetsu growled at himself and scooted extremely close to the boy, then slipped his arms around him in an embrace and held him. Tobi starred at the 2 colored arms around him and closed his eye tightly. Zetsu felt Tobi squirm and hugged him tighter. "What is wrong? Why are you so squirmy?" Tobi made a muffled sound and curled up. Zetsu knew extremely well that Tobi was blushing. Zetsu's black side bit at Tobi's hair, causing Tobi to turn his head to see what was going on. Zetsu's black side had a hungry look in his eye while that white side shown pity.

"Whats wrong with Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, trying to turn around in Zetsu's embrace. Zetsu's black side lifted his arm and quickly pulled off Tobi's mask and locked his lips with Tobi's. It went too fast and Tobi started to freak out. The white side punched his darker half and started yelling.

"What is wrong with you?! You got your side of the head so in the gutter! Tobi, I'm soo sorry!" Tobi starred at Zetsu, his expression of a frightened young child and his face was lost in an odd darkness... "Tobi?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi's expression remained still as concrete and his face paled and went white. Zetsu proped himself on his arm and starred at Tobi. He didnt even move his eye, and he looked frozen... then... Tobi's eye swirled into an odd Mengekyu sharingan. His expression was menacing and an evil grin played across his face. He crawled over next to Zetsu, his teeth still bared in an evil grin.

_"Zetsu-Sama... why dont we play a game?"_ Tobi asked in a very odd voice. His voice was much more mature and didn't match his face. Zetsu never moved, he wasn't one bit afraid and shrugged.

"Can't I have some time with your host Madara?" the black side asked. "You know this guy?! Dont tell me!" the white side exploded angrily. "Yeah, so? While you slept, me and Madara met." Zetsu's eyes shot to the young man, who never changed expressions. He crawled over Zetsu and starred at the plant man, a need was in his eyes.

_Please! Madara-Sama! Leave Tobi alone!_

_**Aww! But I was getting restless and needed to have some fun!**_

_But! Please don't hurt Zetsu-San..._

_**I wont hurt him, much..**_

_Madara! Go away! Onegai!_

_**Fine, for you brat...**_

_Arigato, Madara-Sama..._

_**Hmpf, dont expect me to be as merciful next time...**_

The odd menacing expression on Tobi's face faded and the slight color came back to Tobi's face. The Sharingan faded away back into the black haze it usually was. Tobi looked at Zetsu, who he was looming over. Tobi quickly rolled off and ran out of the room.

"Well, we're not so different then..." the white side confirmed to himself. "Yeah, but I didn't get what I wanted!" the black side hissed. "Give it time, and it will come to you."

Tobi was outside sitting on the bench surrounded by sakura trees when he saw Zetsu walk down the path to him. Zetsu seemed relaxed and laid-back. Tobi smiled a bit behind his mask, then prayed Madara would not return yet.

"Hey Tobi, you left in a hurry and I didn't get to see what was wrong..." the white side said sweetly. "Yeah, you ddn't even say bye." the black side barked defensivly. Tobi sighed and looked up at the plant man.

"Tobi is sorry, how can Tobi make it up to Zetsu-Sempai?" Zetsu pondered, though the black side already knew a way. The white side growled at his other's plan. Zetsu only sighed and gave in to the darker's darker plan.

"I know a way Tobi, you be a good boy..."

"Tobi is already a good boy!"

"I mean a good boy for Zetsu-_Sama..."_ the dark side purred. Tobi looked at the eye of the darker half and pondered.

"Okay Zetsu-Sama! Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi chirped in his go-happy voice. Zetsu grinned and motioned for Tobi to stand, then slid his arm around the young man's back and lead him back to the lair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry all for my absent chapters in **_**When Tobi Meets Akatsuki**_** but I've got writers block... again... Well! This is a request I got from one of my friends at school, Dark-Sharingan-Alchemist. (I will not reveal her real name! ) If you liked chapter 1, PLZ REVIEW! And this goes with a theory I made up! Tobi is Obito, but is possesed by Madara's spirit and is at times taken over by the Uchiha founder. I hope you liked it! What's sad though is I typed this while listening to the song **_**Headstrong **_**by **_**Trapt**_** LOL.**

**-Akatsuki'sGirl**


End file.
